Forza Horizon 3
Forza Horizon 3 is an open world racing video game developed by Playground Games and published by Microsoft Studios for Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. The game features cross-platform play between the two platforms. The game was released on 23 September 2016 for "Ultimate Edition" players, and 27 September 2016 for standard and "Deluxe Edition" players. It is the third Forza Horizon and the ninth instalment in the Forza series. As with previous Horizon games, Turn 10 Studios assisted Playground Games in the game's development. Gameplay See also: Forza Horizon 2 § Gameplay Forza Horizon 3 is a racing video game set in an open world environment based in Australia,1 with the map twice the size of that in Forza Horizon 2, and includes places such as Surfers Paradise, Byron Bay, Yarra Valley and the Outback. The game features a four-player co-operative multiplayer campaign1 and cross-platform play, as it is a part of the Xbox Play Anywhere program.2 A total of 350 cars are available to players at launch – the most amount of cars to be featured in a Horizon game as of yet.3 While previous Horizon games have depicted the player as one of the racers of the Horizon Festival, the player is now the director of the Festival, and their role is to make it the biggest festival in the world. As director, the player can hire or fire racers as well as organise and customise races and Bucket List events around the map using the new Horizon Blueprint feature. The player can customise the character's style and ethnicity, as well as being able to customise the vehicles with custom paints and designs, upgrades and body kits from more popular manufacturers Rocket Bunny and Liberty Walk. More aspects of the game are Barn Finds and the Auction House. Barn Finds are where the player gets a notice of a Barn Find rumour, then goes out looking for it. The Auction House is where you and others bid on cars that other players put up for auction in real-time.4 Other features include "Playground Games", online free roam, and the continued use of Drivatar technology from previous Forza games on Xbox One.[citation needed] Development and release Forza Horizon 3 is developed by Playground Games and was announced on 13 June 2016 during Microsoft's E3 Xbox briefing.1 The game was released on 27 September 2016.2 Owners of the Ultimate Edition version of the game received access on 23 September, along with six downloadable content car packs, and access to exclusive cars and events.5 The cover vehicles are the Lamborghini Centenario2 and 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor Race Truck. The game also makes use of Groove Music to play custom soundtracks. On 2 November 2016, Turn 10 and Playground Games introduced a sneak preview of their upcoming snow expansion pack. The newest addition to the Forza series is the introduction of snow environments. On 28 November 2016, the expansion's title: Blizzard Mountain was showcased and was released on 13 December. Players who purchase the Expansion Pass will receive the Blizzard Mountain DLC, alongside another yet to be announced expansion. Blizzard Mountain allows players to drive on the snow at a ski resort. The expansion comes with eight new DLC cars. Players can also buy the pack separately through the Microsoft Store, alongside the Expansion Pass as well. Category:Xbox Category:Xbox One